Hidden feelings
by V. Nicole Wesker
Summary: Una historia antes de lo ocurrido en las montañas Arklay, aquel espantoso 24 de Julio. Albert Wesker, el líder del equipo Alpha se siente atraído por Jill Valentine, y ella admirando a su capitán, cae en sus garras de seducción. Lo que no sabe es que Wesker tiene sus propios planes, en los que está figurado deshacerse de los S.T.A.R.S, y crear un caos junto a Umbrella.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hidden Feelings_

_4 de mayo de 1998_

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, cabeceando de a ratos. ¿Por qué eran las 10 de la noche y él seguía allí? Se acomodó sus lentes eternos y miró la pila de papeles que tenía delante suyo. Hacía una hora que todos se habían ido, a excepción de Jill. Podía verla desde su oficina, acomodándose la boina, y tapándose la cara con sus manos por el cansancio. Sin duda alguna, esta estaba siendo una semana muy cansadora. Un extraño caso sobre canibalismo había sucedido en Raccoon Forest. Él era el único en el RPD que sabía la razón. Apenas se enteró, llamó a Birkin, casi gritándole, acaso no podían tener más cuidado? Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mas bien, alguien había llamado a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo más somnoliento de lo que esperaba. Jill abrió la puerta, se acercó a su escritorio y le entregó silenciosamente lo que había estado escribiendo todo el maldito día, el informe de lo que estaba sucediendo en Raccoon.

-Ya he terminado, Capitán- se restregó los ojos disimuladamente- creo que eso es todo…- miró la puerta un poco nerviosa.

-Bien.- hojeó los papeles que le había entregado la joven y alzó la vista para mirarla, arqueando una ceja. Le estaba diciendo con la mirada que ya podía retirarse, pero Jill no lo captó. Se quedó quieta, esperando que le dijera "buenas noches" o algo así. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta.

-Eh… buenas noches, Capitán Wesker…- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, con pasos rápidos.

-Buenas noches, Valentine- la miró irse, y volvió la vista a lo que le había entregado Jill.

"…_En Raccoon __Forest, dentro de las Montañas Arklay, han estado ocurriendo una serie de extraños asesinatos. Las víctimas fueron atacadas por un grupo de asaltantes de alrededor 10 personas, que dejaron marcas de canibalismo…" _

No tenía ni idea de por qué Irons quería tantos informes de lo mismo. Se repeinó con las dos manos, y se quedó observando las hojas. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, y se levantó de la silla. No había terminado con su trabajo todavía, era un hombre estricto, y más con su profesión, pero qué diablos, ya quería salir de allí. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, con pasos, a pesar de la hora, firmes y decididos. Entró a su auto, y arrancó. Vio a Jill a los pocos metros caminando y se pensó llevarla a casa.

_No, ella puede arreglárselas sola._

Pero pasó a su lado y por acto reflejo, frenó.

_Que es lo que estás haciendo?_

Iba a arrancar de nuevo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Pasa algo, Capitán?- Jill estaba enfrente de la ventanilla de la puerta del acompañante. Wesker gruñó por lo bajo, y abrió la puerta. Por qué no la dejó allí? No le gustaba ayudar a la gente. Ese no era su estilo.

-Sube, te llevaré a casa. Es muy tarde para que estés caminando sola.- se las ingenió para pensar en algo que sacara las sospechas. La joven le agradeció en silencio. Sabía que Wesker no hablaba más de lo necesario y él se sentía cómodo cuando no le hablaban. Solo por curiosidad le preguntó si sabía donde vivía. –me he fijado en el registro donde viven todos los miembros del Alpha Team. Por las dudas.- Jill se quedó mirando la calle, tratando de no mirar a su Capitán, solo para no molestarlo. El movimiento del auto era un tranquilizante más para quedarse frita. Casi se queda durmiendo, de no ser por Wesker que la despertó cuando estuvieron enfrente de su casa.

-Valentine, despierta.- Jill se quejó un poco, y cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía quince años y su madre la estaba despertando para ir a la escuela, estaba en el coche de su capitán, y se había dormido. Se apresuró en salir del auto, muerta de vergüenza.

-buenas noches, capitán… de nuevo-

-buenas noches, Jill-

Cerró la puerta lo más delicadamente que pudo, y entró en su casa. Una imagen le vino a la mente. Su capitán, pero sin los lentes. Una duda le carcomió ¿Qué es lo que tiene debajo de los lentes? Se imaginó todo lo que pudo. Tal vez no le gustaban sus ojos, o quizá era ciego pero lo disimulaba bastante bien. Bufó pero divertida. Aunque sea una chica seria, de a ratos se permitía pensar en cosas absurdas. Pero nunca su jefe estaba implicado. Y no sabía por qué. Le parecía un hombre decidido, y eso era algo que Jill admiraba de su capitán. Había estado observando sus comportamientos, porque supo desde el principio que no era una persona fácil de ganarse su confianza. Y hasta ahora, estaba satisfecha con sus resultados. Una parte de Wesker le recordaba a ella. Seguro lo de mantenerse tranquilo en los momentos de desesperación, o quizá la manera en la que se refugiaba del mundo. No, no era eso. Wesker no se confiaba ni con las personas que conocía desde años, y en cambio Jill podía sentir cierto cariño a todos los que conocía. Pero primero debían de descifrar sus pensamientos. Y aunque ella sabía que Wesker era igual de observador que ella, no sabía que él conocía sus reacciones ante cualquier ocasión que se le presente. Y él lo tenía en cuenta para cuando tuviera que guiarla a las montañas Arklay.

Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer y.**fanfic. Sí, soy novata, y espero serles de su agrado. Esta historia se basa unos meses antes del 24 de julio, describe una cierta atracción que sentían Wesker y Jill mutuamente. No sé cómo seguirá, asique les agradecería que me dieran ideas. Dejen reviews si les gustó…^.^**

**Sin más preámbulos, me despido. **_V. Nicole Wesker._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hidden Feelings_

_5 de mayo de 1998_

-Buenos días, Chris- saludó Jill con una sonrisa demasiado alegre a pesar de la hora. Chris refunfuñó y se levantó del escritorio. Últimamente todos se estaban durmiendo en pleno trabajo, pero él, él recién había llegado y caía abatido. Jill sonrió al pensar eso de su amigo. Sabía que era muy holgazán, pero esto rozaba lo absurdo.

-Buenos días, Jill…- dijo mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos.

-anoche no dormiste, Chris? con quién pasaste la noche?- le preguntó con un tono pícaro, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Jill, pasé toda la maldita noche terminando el maldito informe que el maldito de Wesker nos pidió a todos innecesariamente.-

-Con que soy un maldito que les pido cosas innecesarias, cierto, Redfield?-

Interrumpió Wesker haciendo sobresaltar a Chris, por lo que Jill no pudo contener la risa. Pero duró poco, ya que recibió dos miradas fulminantes. Y recordó que estaba en el trabajo. Sin embargo, no saldría de la habitación. Quería ver como Chris se las arreglaba para contener al Capitán.

-No, no es eso, Capitán, pero, Barry, Joseph y Jill ya se lo entregaron, sólo porque….-

-Redfield, acabo de escuchar sus palabras, termine el informe, y como castigo por cómo se dirigió a mi persona, se quedará una hora extra en el entrenamiento-

Wesker acababa de llegar, y se dirigió automáticamente a su oficina. Generalmente le ponía castigos de ese tipo a Chris, ninguno soportaba al otro, creando peleas casi todos los días. Chris era el único que podía sacar de sus casillas al capitán, ya que los dos tenían personalidades muy fuertes. Jill volvió a reír, pero esta vez en su mente.

-Valentine, diríjase a mi oficina- llamó el capitán desde el teléfono.

Jill se preguntó para qué querría verla. Sin más demorarse, se levantó de la silla, y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza sentía una mirada en la espalda. Era Chris, que la miraba con gesto ceñudo. Le estaba diciendo con la mirada que después le contara lo que quería Wesker. Jill le guiñó un ojo en señal de repuesta.

-Necesita algo, Capitán?- entró lentamente la oficina. Sin duda alguna, ese lugar era muy… Frío… como el hombre que trabajaba ahí.

-Valentine, su informe casi no tiene sentido.- a la joven casi le da un patatús.

-Como, capitán? Si yo lo he estado haciendo toda la noche y…-

-Con eso justifica que una oración dice: "Las víctimas presentaban mordidas, según el Departamento de Policía de Raccoon, no lo volverá a pasar"…-

Jill se llevó las manos a la cara mientras escuchaba lo que su Capitán le leía. Sabía que le iba a pedir que escribiera todo de nuevo, en múltiples ocasiones esto le había pasado a Chris, y una vez a Barry.

-Capitán Wesker, no volverá a pasar… disculpe mi fallo.- Wesker enarcó una ceja, y le devolvió el papel.

-Supongo que sabe lo que le voy a pedir ahora, cierto?-

Ella levantó la vista. Para su sorpresa, pudo ver por una fracción de segundo los ojos de su superior, y soltó una exclamación al ver unos ojos color lava. El se dio cuenta y se acomodó los lentes rápidamente.

-Valentine, salga de mi oficina ahora mismo! Y vuelva a hacer el informe.- Jill quedó anonada. Y para que mentir, asustada también al oír el primer grito de su Capitán dirigido a ella.

-S.. Si, Wesker…- se apresuró a salir. Chris miró la expresión de la cara de Jill y no pudo evitar preguntarle qué había sucedido.

-Eh… tengo que escribir el informe de nuevo… - se guardó el resto para sí misma. Por suerte, Chris no le preguntó mas nada. Se sentó en su escritorio, al lado suyo, y sin más pausas, se puso a reescribir en su máquina. El se levantó.

-A dónde vas?-

-a entregarle el informe a Wesker… espero que a mí no me grite.- Jill se rió.

-ten cuidado…- le dijo en un tono más que divertido. Agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que hablaban. Nada interesante. Volvió la vista a la máquina de escribir que tenía delante suyo y continuó escribiendo. Chris salió a los 10 minutos. Wesker había leído su reporte en el instante y para sorpresa de los dos cuando él lo contó, no le dijo que lo volviera a hacer.

-definitivamente el capitán dejó de odiarte a ti y ahora yo soy su objetivo- dijo Jill en un tono divertido pero algo molesto. Chris le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-muchas gracias, Jillian.- Jill le dio un codazo por hacerse el gracioso, y él se rió. Olvidaron todo rápidamente y volvieron sus vistas a lo que tenían que hacer cada uno, respectivamente.

-sabes, Chris? Lo único que me ata a este trabajo con el exigente de Wesker eres tú. Nunca pensé que encontraría a mi mejor amigo en el trabajo –

dijo un poco sonrojada, mirándole. Chris le miró y bajó la mirada. Ella sabía que él era un hombre muy tímido. Sonrió para sus adentros. En muchas ocasiones Jill le había llamado a las 2.30 de la mañana para contarle sus problemas, y él, que normalmente estaba despierto, haciendo los "castigos" que Wesker le había dado para el día siguiente, la escuchaba atentamente. A veces se quedaba pensando que era lo que realmente sentía por su compañero. Había noches enteras que lo pensaba, sin llegar a un resultado convincente. Ella esperaba que si Chris sentía lo mismo, el se le declarara. Pero eso nunca pasaba. Y la incertidumbre les invadía a los dos.

_5 de mayo 9.30 p.m_

Al fin, eran las 9 y media de la noche y ya estaba en su casa, para ser más exactos, ya dentro de su cama, no en la comisaría terminando un informe. Este era justo el momento en el que pensaba en Chris, como todas las noches. Pero otra persona entró en sus pensamientos.

_Wesker…_

Suspiró. No era ese tipo de persona que le gustaba combinar su trabajo con sentimientos. Pero esta vez, se dejó llevar. Imágenes de ojos rojos invadieron su mente.

_Por qué tenía los ojos rojos?_

_No es de tu incumbencia, Jill… _

Dejó de pensar en eso y se esforzó en pensar algo más. Estaba teniendo una lucha con su propia mente.

_Pero, en qué? En que puedo pensar?_

_Solo duérmete y ya…_

Hizo caso a sus propias palabras, y cayó en un profundo sueño…

**Hola gente! Ya sé que este fanfic se trata de Albert x Jill, pero tenía que contar la "amistad" que tienen Redfield y Valentine. Estaba pensando que en el próximo capítulo podría escribir los pensamientos de Wesker, y una vez más, si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podría agregar, no duden en dejarme un review.**

**Sin más preámbulos, me despido.**

**V. Nicole Wesker**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hidden Feelings_

_6 de mayo 1998_

Se miró al espejo. En el reflejo, había un hombre de ojos rojos contemplándole. Los había tenido así desde que tenía memoria. Spencer siempre le decía que era un niño especial, que cambiaría el mundo junto a él.

_Como si necesitara tu ayuda…_

Eso era lo que más odiaba Wesker entre tantas cosas. Que le ayudaran. Ese era un signo, según sus propios principios, de que lo consideraban débil. Y sabía completamente que no lo era, y que nunca lo sería. Pero, con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía, podía actuar de tal manera que terminara saliendo victorioso todas las veces. Era paciente respecto a seguir los planes, sabía que las cosas se daban a su tiempo, y si llegaba a apresurarse, echaba todo a perder. Pero también parte de su personalidad era ambiciosa, y eso lo ponía en grandes aprietos casi siempre, y lo llevaría al fracaso de no ser que podía buscar soluciones rápidamente, y aplicarlas a tiempo.

Era un hombre estricto, frío y calculador, por eso estaba entre los altos mandos de Umbrella. Pero hoy, hoy era uno de esos días aburridos en los que tenía que estar en el RPD.

Se lavó la cara y se peinó justo como le gustaba, y sacó de su bolsillo sus lentes. Salió de su casa, y entró a su coche.

Se frenó en su estacionamiento personalizado: _"A. Wesker". _Sacó las llaves y salió. Desde donde estaba pudo verla, entrando a la comisaría. Por un momento, se detuvo. Y se quedó observándola. Ella era siempre la segunda en llegar al trabajo. El primero siempre era él. Porque había llegado Jill temprano? Miró su reloj. La hora de siempre en la que entraba. Apresuró el paso. Sentía como si Valentine estuviera tramando algo, pero qué? Lo mejor sería seguirle. Entró en la oficina del equipo Alpha, con Wesker, sin que ella supiera, unos metros por detrás. Sus pasos eran sigilosos, por suerte. Ella entró en la oficina de su capitán. Que hacía esa mocosa entrando en SU oficina? El se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Valentine, no le enseñaron a no tocar las cosas ajenas? –

En ese momento Jill estaba rebuscando algo entre los papeles del escritorio. Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón en el puño. El se le acercó demasiado, con una sonrisa ladeada, que luego se convirtió en una mueca casi imperceptible de decepción. La joven cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en los suyos, de un rojo sobrenatural. Tenía que decirle la razón de por qué estaba allí, pero las palabras no salían del susto. Tuvo que organizar sus pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo mientras Wesker seguía mirándole con aquella mirada penetrante.

-Yo…- abrió sus ojos y se alejó de su capitán, haciéndole frente. No era de esas chicas que se dejaba asustar tan fácilmente. –anoche le entregué el informe que había editado. Solo vine para leerlo y fijarme si tenía nuevamente errores. No me gustaría rehacerlo.-

Le miró a las gafas, sabiendo que allí estaban sus ojos.

_Con que es exigente consigo misma…_

Ahora esa chica le interesaba… había algo en ella… se le acercó, a una distancia que a cualquier otra mujer le hubiera incomodado. Pero no a Jill. La joven le miraba fijamente a las gafas. Un impulso le decía que se las sacara. Su expresión pasó de ser decidida, a tener un toque de ternura. Alzó la mano, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Wesker le detuvo la mano en seco y se alejó de ella. Volvía a tener esa mueca de molestia, y ella, una mirada confusa.

_Qué pasó? QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, JILL!_

-Valentine, ya puede retirarse.-

Se sentó en su escritorio y la vio irse, con pasos apresurados y avergonzados. Enarcó una ceja al ver a Chris en la puerta de la oficina, con una expresión de asombro y enojo mesclados en su rostro, mirando a su capitán y a Jill, que ya estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo su informe.

_Con que lo has visto todo, no, Chris?_

Sonrió de lado al pensar que en unos pocos minutos el había hecho lo que Chris no pudo hacer en varios años. Acercarse de esa manera a Jill…

_Como se siente..?_

-Buenos días, Capitán…-

Saludó Chris con una mirada cargada de odio.

-Buenos días, Redfield…-

….

Salió echando humos de la oficina de su capitán, y se sentó al lado de Jill, mientras la miraba confuso. Ella le ignoraba. Sabía que estaba el allí, pero qué demonios, no tenía que darle explicaciones de lo que acababa de ocurrir como si él fuese su novio.

-voy a ir a buscar café… quieres que te traiga uno?- dijo Chris. Ella asintió débilmente, dado a la concentración en la que se hallaba. Levantó la cabeza para ver que desaparecía en el pasillo. Soltó un largo bufido.

_Que es lo que te pasa, Chris? Ni que fueras el presidente! No te tengo que explicar todo lo que me pasa, por dios! _

_Que es lo que te pasa a ti? Tratando de sacarle románticamente las gafas a tu jefe, ESTAS EN EL TRABAJO, Y EL ES TU JEFE, JILL! Que es lo que te pasa! _

-Que mañana de mierda…- susurró entre dientes. Y lo peor de todo, tenía que quedarse con esos dos todo lo que restaba del día. Largó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Que pasa, Jill..?- se giró para mirarle.

-Barry.. No es de tu incumbencia. Cosas personales.- ella admiraba la manera en la que Barry la trataba, como si fuera su hija, siempre le aconsejaba y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla. Por eso no usó un tono de voz fuerte, el no se lo merecía.

-Quieres contármelo?- la miró con una mirada comprensiva. Ella volvió a suspirar.

-No, no ahora, realmente. Todavía tengo que terminar esto…- dijo señalando con un gesto a los papeles que hace un rato estaba leyendo. Por suerte no le faltaba mucho.

-bueno, cuéntamelo cuando te sientas mejor. Voy a sentarme.- y así lo hizo. Chris apareció por la puerta con dos cafés en mano. Le entregó uno a Jill.

-Gracias..- ahora con la presencia de Barry, se había calmado. El era una figura paterna para ella. Bueno, para todos del equipo, y por eso era muy admirado.

-Hola Barry- saludó Chris con una sonrisa amplia.

-Hola Chris- le devolvió la sonrisa. De tan solo mirar el escenario podía darse cuenta que Chris estaba incluido en el enfado de Jill, pero no comentó nada.

…

-Jill!-

La aludida giró la cabeza. Chris estaba entrando en el comedor, y sabía que le iba a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó en la oficina de Wesker. Puso los ojos en blanco y le siguió con la mirada. El se sentó a su lado, acomodando su bandeja.

-Chris, por el amor de dios, que fue lo que pensaste? Acaso no puedo entrar a la oficina del capitán sin que me vigiles? No tengo 12 años!-

Él le miró, con disculpas en los ojos. Sabía que esta vez se había pasado de la línea.

-Jill, perdón, yo… yo sobre exageré… lo siento…-

_Lo siento Jillian… Yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, y sí, tuve celos, de que arrebataran algo que siempre he querido pero nunca me animé… perdón, solo entraste en la oficina de Wesker, nada más…_

Pero esas palabras no salieron de su mente. Exhaló un poco de aire, y la miró, esperando su respuesta.

-Chris, solo entre en la oficina del capitán. Ni que me lo hubiera tirado.- dijo estas palabras con una sonrisa de perdón.- ya. Olvidémoslo y terminemos de comer.

-gracias Jill…- le sonrió un poco avergonzado. _"ni que me lo hubiera tirado"… _celos otra vez.

_No vas a cambiar nunca, Chris?_

-No vas a cambiar nuca, Chris?- el enarcó las cejas de la sorpresa. –digo, siempre has tenido celos…-

-como supiste lo que estaba pensando?-

-que, lo de los celos?- le miró perpleja.

-no, yo estaba pensando en esa frase. Ahora tienes poderes?- se le burló y se rieron juntos.

-Ah… mi padre siempre me dijo que yo podía leer las mentes, de pequeña me pasaban situaciones así.- se puso un poco nostálgica al recordar a su padre. Le miró y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…-

…...

Ya todos se habían ido, excepto Jill y Wesker que se quedaban terminando los papeleos, como todos los días. Barry siempre se iba temprano, ya que como él decía, quería llegar a tiempo de cenar con su familia. Chris se había marchado hacía no más de 5 minutos. Wesker Se levantó de su silla y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta el escritorio de Jill. Ella levantó la vista.

-Pasa algo, capitán?- él le dio una sonrisa ladeada pícara. Ignoró su pregunta.

-recuerdas lo que pasó en la mañana?- ella dudó un par de segundos.

-lo de… su oficina?- mierda, ya lo había olvidado… la vergüenza volvió a invadirle, sonrojando delicadamente sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada, con los ojos de Wesker clavados en los suyos.

_Podrías dejar de hacer eso ya?_

El sonreía. Sabía que le estaba incomodando, y adoraba causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

_Pero ella no es una mujer cualquiera…_

Se levantó de su silla, con las mejillas de un rojo fuerte, e iba a despedirse de su capitán, ya no quería peleas ni discusiones. Unos labios cerraron los suyos inesperadamente, y un pequeño ruido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Jill. Casi no tenía aliento. Le había tomado por sorpresa, y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, ni por qué le besaba. Pero no podía desprenderse de Wesker, en parte porque él no le dejaba, y porque una parte de ella no quería… nunca había tenido un beso así, tan apasionado.

_Qué..?_

Se separó de su capitán rápidamente.

_Que era lo que pasaba?_

El la miró, con una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Ninguna chica lo rechazaba así… pero eso era lo que le gustaba.

-Capitán… qué demonios le pasa?-

Hasta ahora Albert Wesker había sido una persona seria, pero, que…?

-acaso no le gusta, señorita Valentine?- le dijo en un tono sensual, mientras se le acercaba. Le tomó suavemente de su mentón, y rozó sus labios suavemente. Le soltó con la misma delicadeza. No le encontraba respuesta a todo esto, y la había tomado desprevenida. Jill se dio vuelta, y soltó nuevamente una exclamación.

En la puerta, estaba Chris, mirándolo todo, como en la mañana. Había olvidado su chaqueta, y nunca pensó que podría pasar esto. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas con Jill se habían esfumado tan rápido como fue el beso. _Lo peor de todo,_ Jill no se había resistido. La miró con una pregunta en sus ojos.

_Por qué?_

Salió rápidamente por la puerta. Ya quería salir de esa tortura. Jill amagó a buscarle, pero Wesker la detuvo.

-suélteme.- se lo dijo entre dientes y con una mirada de rabia. Él le hizo caso, y la miró salir en busca de Chris.

_De nuevo con ese incompetente de Redfield? _

Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él era mejor que ese simple compañero? El tenía todo, incluido el encanto. Por qué ella elegía a ese inepto?

….

CHRIS!- el estaba unos cuantos metros por delante. Ella echó a correr, y el apresuró el paso.- Chris, por favor, no... No fue lo que parece, el simplemente me besó, yo no lo quería! Chris, me estás escuchando?-

Suspiró nerviosamente. Lo pensó por unos segundos y dejó salir lo que pensaba.

-Que es lo que te pasa? Enserio no podría tener una relación sin que tú te ofendas? No eres mi novio, Chris, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso! No tienes que odiar a todos hombre que se me cruce por mi camino, vamos!-

El se dio media vuelta, haciéndole frente.

-Es que no te das cuenta, Jill? Te he estado esperando desde siempre, y tú vas y te tiras al capitán! Vamos! Como quieres que no me ponga celoso, huh?-

Se frenaron en seco. Se les humedecieron los ojos a ambos. Y a Jill se le cayó una lágrima.

-Tú has…?-

Le miró con inquisición en sus ojos. El evitó su mirada, y volvió a su marcha.

-tengo que irme, lo siento.-

Ella se quedó plantada donde estaba, y al minuto, reaccionó. Chris casi no se veía, y estaba muy lejos.

-Espera, Chris!- alzó la mano, y corrió por unos segundos.

_Ya basta, Jill. Se ha ido. Y TU COMO IMBÉCIL NUNCA TE DISTE CUENTA QUE EL ESTABA ALLÍ, ESPERÁNDOTE. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Nada. _

Y en la mitad de la calle donde estaba, se arrodilló y echó a llorar, sin saber ni ella misma los motivos.

…

**Hola gente! I'm back! Disculpen la demora, últimamente no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero, aquí les dejé este emotivo capítulo, que por cierto, fue muy difícil de escribir, y ya puedo sentir la tristeza de Jill. **

**Bueno, dejando de lado las cursilerías, les responderé a los reviews que me dejaron:**

AdrianaSnapeHouse**: muchas gracias, me halagas mucho, y me alegro haberte hecho reír (que en realidad no fui yo, sino Chris). Me da mucha gracia imaginarme a él buscapleitos de Chris contra Wesker, por eso en muchas ocasiones habrán discusiones entre los dos. Saludos! **

Ary. Valenfield**: ahaha las dos tenemos mentes pervertidas! XD ni yo sé porque Wesker es tan sexy… debe ser por los virus! XD.. y si yo tuviera un capitán así, también no sabría que hacer… raptarlo? Naaa XD… bueno, aquí está el 3 capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, a pesar de la pelea de Chris y Jill :(… saludos y nos leemos más tarde!**

Kimmy: **en este capítulo se acercaron bastante… literalmente… muchas gracias por la idea :D saludos!**

Ada chan: **me has salvado! Realmente, tu review me sirvió muchísimo, y de ahora en adelante va a haber celos por doquier. Me alegró saber que te ha gustado :). Si, va a haber lemon, pero no sé si muy detallado, ya que no me sale escribir ese tipo de pervertideces XD. Un saludo a ti también!**

**Bueno, ahora sí, me despido.**

**V. Nicole Wesker**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Hidden Feelings _

_6 de mayo, 1998_

Ya lo había decidido. Ese día no iría al trabajo. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario, -unos jeans comunes y una remera gris, de musculosa- y salió afuera. Caminó por las desoladas y extrañas calles de Raccoon City, buscando una en especial; 4 de Julio. Contempló la casa que quedaba justo en la esquina. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó mirando la puerta de madera un poco desgastada. Tocó una vez, y agudizó el oído para escuchar. Nada. Tocó por segunda vez. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, completamente abatida.

-Chris. Abre la puerta. Sé que estás ahí.-

Al otro lado, el miraba por la mirilla con un nudo en la garganta, creado por pura sensación de engaño, de desolación. Estaba esperando a su hermana, que como habían quedado, llegaría hoy a la ciudad, pero al levantarse de la cama y mirar quién estaba afuera, había perdido -por segunda vez en dos días- todas las esperanzas. Igual que Jill, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, tratando de contenerse de abrirle. Susurraron sus nombres al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero perderte…-Su voz empezaba a quebrarse- Por algo tan estúpido…-Caían pequeñas lágrimas en el suave rostro de Jill, mientras estaba allí.

_Yo tampoco. Pero nunca te diste cuenta, Jill… _

Chris se sentía abatido. Humillado. Perdido. Ahora comprendía que no podía estar con ella. Quería olvidar lo que sintió en un momento, quería nunca haberse enamorado, de seguir siendo los compañeros que eran hasta hace unos días… pero Jill estaba en todos sus pensamientos. Y la sola idea de que desapareciera de su mente le estremecía.

_Sólo vete…_

-abre la puerta.- trató de mantener estable su voz, pero no pudo. -por favor…-

Chris sabía que toda esperanza de estar en pareja con aquella chica ya no podría ser. Ya pertenecía a otro.

_Lo siento Jill… _

-Chris, al menos podrías escucharme…-

-Para qué? Tú no lo hiciste en todos estos años.-

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz tratando de mantenerse estable. La desesperación empezó a carcomerla.

-Que..?- trataba de atar los cabos- A que te refieres? Ábreme-

Tocó la puerta involuntariamente y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Pero Chris ya se había marchado de allí.

* * *

Tendría todo el día para pensar y ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque realmente no lo quisiera, era lo necesario. Un sentimiento oculto emergía desde lo más hondo de su ser. Uno que arriesgaba su trabajo, quizá para siempre. Pero eso no le importaba mucho. Al anochecer, a la hora que sabía que estaría saliendo de la RPD salió de su casa y entró en su auto, sin pensarlo más de dos veces, porque sabía que se arrepentiría. El camino no era largo; no si se hacía en coche. Estacionó enfrente del lugar que trabajaba desde unos pocos años, y se bajó sin más contemplaciones. Esperaba verlo, y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar, lo escuchó a sus espaladas.

-Por qué has faltado hoy al trabajo Jill?-

Dio un giro en seco para mirarlo.

-Cosas personales. Que es lo que quieres? Sabes que todo esto puede traer muchos riesgos. Incluso podríamos perder el trabajo.-

El sonrió apenas visiblemente, y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos. Jill aún midiendo un metro setenta y dos tenía que alzar la cabeza para hablar con Wesker.

-No lo he olvidado, _sweetheart.-_

-Wesker, no me hagas esto. No entiendo cómo quieres que todo salga bien.- hizo una pausa y suspiró- Estoy confundida. Me he peleado con Chris por todo esto- dijo lo último con un hilo de voz.

-Que tiene que ver Redfield con todo esto?- preguntó irritado y molesto.

-El no quiere hablarme.-

Le miró a las gafas, y en esos momentos hubiera deseado que no las tuviera. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar esos ojos como fuego. Él notó su incomodidad y se acercó más a ella, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que sentía por unos instantes, al inhalar su aroma fresco y misterioso.

-Olvídate de Chris, quieres? Para que viniste aquí?-

Sus palabras cortantes la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-No lo sé.-

-Querías verme. Por qué?-

Wesker estaba empezando a gustarle este juego de seducción, y una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Adoraba confundirla, que ella lo deseara. Ella se quedó quieta donde estaba, pensando en aquella pregunta por unos cinco minutos

_Por qué?_

-Yo.. Creo que…-

Alzó la vista y le miró. Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato. Él la veía de pies a cabeza, pero los lentes lo disimulaban. Jill se soltó el cabello de la coleta que llevaba*, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre sus hombros. Le miró esta vez con determinación.

-Quiero estar contigo, Wesker.-

El se le acercó peligrosamente y susurró;

-está bien, entonces.- dio media vuelta y entró en su auto -Buenas noches, Jill.-

-adiós, Albert.- era la segunda vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Estaba bien, no? Se suponía que ahora era su _pareja_. Wesker sin más contemplaciones arrancó, dejando a Jill donde estaba.

Se encaminó a su auto pensando en el futuro. Empezar algo serio era completamente nuevo. Pero esta vez aquella relación –si es que se descubría- era riesgosa. Debían mantener todo en secreto, al menos mientras estuvieran trabajando.

_8 de mayo, 1998 _

_10: 05 am –oficina de los S.T.A.R.S_

*Flashback*

_-Nada de miradas, ningún tipo de frase fuera de lo normal. Tiene que quedarse en secreto.-_

_Jill miró a Wesker caminar por la sala de su propia casa._

_-Lo sé. Tranquilo, Wesker, confía en mí-_

_El sonrió ladeado._

_-siempre, _sweetheart.-

_Le entregó uno de sus besos que cortaban el aliento, aunque fueran normales, y se encaminó a su habitación para ponerse su uniforme de la STARS, dejando a Jill –como siempre hacía- completamente anonada. _

*Fin flashback*

Y ahí estaban, simulando que nada pasaba entre ellos, ni siquiera una brisa de aire. Jill agradecía que fuera así, de esta manera ya no podía herir más a Chris. Al mismo tiempo, parecía que él lo hubiera olvidado todo, aunque sólo en el exterior. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que él le perdonara. Prefería no pensar en Chris, y dejarlo todo pasar. Pero a veces era inevitable. El era su mejor amigo, no es así? Dejarlo de lado no era nada fácil. Y no era la opción que hubiese preferido, pero era necesario si realmente quería olvidarlo todo y empezar con su relación.

Pero ese día Chris si estaba presente.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo n.n mi ausencia se debe a que no tenía ni una pizca de inspiración :/ pero he vuelto! Y agradezco mucho a __**Ary. Valenfield**__, gracias! Me diste mucha inspiración y ganas de seguir. Asique en este capítulo te llevas tu mención especial :D_

_**jaiva: **__Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo también opino que Jill es la razón del enfrentamiento de Wesker y Chris :) al menos tiene sentido :D_

_**Chuuny: **__Gracias por el review y por leer! Estoy muy agradecida :D he aquí el capítulo 4 (más que atrasado xD)_

_Y bueno, eso es todo. Adiós, y se me cuidan! No vaya a ser que me quede sin lectores :)_

_V. Nicole Wesker._


End file.
